When the full moon rises
by wolfgirl61407
Summary: AR night in the tow of Gravity Falls, there is a unknown ware wolf living among them. Oh it is only a passing wolf they say, but two twins named Dipper and Mable aren't so sure, so they trap it to find out, and are shocked at what they find. Rated K just in case. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi WolfGirl is hear whit my 2nd fanfic, and first Gravity Falls one. I can't say any more but, I hope you in joy! :D

* * *

><p>? POV: I was running through the forest sobbing in the poring rain. My paws drumming on the ground beneath me, I felt the icy drops soaked on my pelt, but i did't care I never cared. I hated my life so much, i thought being a ware wolf would give my freedom back, help me get red of my depression. If anything it just helped me be more unnoticed when i cried. Finally i stopped my a step cliff, i always come hear and think about jumping of it, it's not like anyone will miss me..<p>

AWWOOO! I yelled at the moon in anger, and in sadness AWWW AWWW AWWOOO! I yelled again, this time being respond by a small bolt of lightning. I jumped back, trying to miss the fiery strike. I yipped in pain as it struck my paw. Oh god owww, i moaned as I glanced at it, my poor paw was burned to a crisp, matching my black fur. Fear quickly took over me what if someone asks about it?! Of course they wont a voice in my head told my they don't care, and your mom and dad will just say it's fine! it's fine, just hide it, put cream stuff on it and every thing will be fine...

I new the voice was right i rarely come out of my room anyways... I sighed ok i told myself i'm going home. and cleaning up this hand as soon as i transform back. And whit that i limped home, hopping no one would ask about my hand the next day.

* * *

><p>sorRy tO leave you in suspense, But i will Be leavIng you a cluE, of who heshe is. Any one know who the ware wolf is? will any notice his/her hand? Find out in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Dippers POV: Mable! I shouted as i ran ran around the misty shack. I trying to get the blue ear bud that she had took when it was mytern to use them! Mable give it back! I yelled again, sounding more like pleading. I want to finish that Sherlock homes tonight! Well i want to sleep! she yelled back. How about this Grunkle Stan said coming from his room, and snatching the ear buds from Mable's hands. I'll have a good night sleep, wale you kids can hear that howling! win win right? he asked putting the ear buds on.

But Grunkle Stan that's not fair! we yelled together. Life's not fair get used to it Stan said going in to his room, and slamming the door behind him. MABLE! I yelled angrily at her. Mable looked down in shame then, quickly looked up, hay i know we can try and trap that howling dog! then we can get some sleep! I palm faced my ! for one i don't think it's a dog it's a wolf, two it's howls sound so human like, and three why dose it only come out and howl on Mondays! uggggg these questions are making my brain hurt! She complained starting to go up stairs. If it is a ware wolf then why dose it only howl on Mondays?! I asked fallowing her up stairs.

AWWWWOOOO! we herd loud sad howling out side the window. SKKKKWWWEEEE! Waddles squealed and ran under the bed trembling whit fear. Not again I said covering my ears, good bye sleep! Mable went to the bed to comfort her pig, when the wolf howled again, AWWWWOOOO! fallowed by a crackle of thunder and a yip of a dog in pain, then silence. Mable pulled her pig close to her, what was that? she whispered to me did the lightning get it or something! poor thing.

Mable it most likely don't have feelings... of course it dose everything dose, no one likes to be trapped whit there emotions. She told me poking Waddles nose. Mable trapped that's it! what? she asked looking at me. If we can trap it... i said excitedly we can finely get some sleep on Mondays! I dono Dipper... what if it gets hurt...

I rolled my eyes it's a ware wolf Mable it could hurt us,our friends, or Waddles I said giving her the look. Mable sighed looking at her pig. ok she agreed, but you aren't going to kill it or anything right? promise? she asked sticking out her hand promise i said shaking her hand, but crossing to fingers behind my back. You never know i thought what if it try's to kill me? i will have to at least knock it out then..

Come hear i told her waving my hand. This i told her getting out a book full of traps i had drawn, should be perfect for a wolf. You keep a book full of traps? she asked looking at me weird, Drawn traps i corrected her. Why am i not surprise she asked looking at me playfully. ok i told her pointing at the rope part in the trap, the will be running when it trips on the rope when it trips below it their will be more rope that will tie it up, then it will fall in to this small fox traps, final the cage will fall on it trapping it it's full prof! Why not the cage just fall on it she asked. Ummm just because i snapped. we have plenty of time to set it up.. Ok fine we can try setting it up tomorrow she said climbing in to bed. Ok tomorrow i agreed as i got my book and went to bed, eager for tomorrow to come, but i couldn't help but wounder is it a ware wolf if so who is it? What if we hurt one of our friends?! don't worry about i told my self it;s just a wolf... right?

* * *

><p>Ha i'm done! the next chapter will be more about the ''ware wolf'' don't worry you will find out who heshe is soon! I hoped you like it and i hope you stay tuned! Wolf girl out! AWWWWOOOO! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! :3 in this chapter i will revel who the wolf is. Don't hate because of it please thare is to many haters of this charter as it is.. Any way i hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>? POV: ow, ow...ow! I whimpered as i tried limping home soaking wet on three legs well... paws to be specific. Grate.. i thought angry glancing at my burned paw, that was my guitar playing hand to! I have to admit i thought again, it did feel a little ...good it got rid of some of the pain in my heart. I let out a sigh of relief as my hose came in to sight. I'll put on burn cream, rap bandages on it then go to bed, and sleep all day Saturday. Nobody will suspect a thing i said out loud snicking softly to my self.<p>

I limped up to the door, biting the nob whit my mouth and twisting. The door opened as if welcoming me inside, I stared shacking heavily trying to get the water of, crap... i muttered when i realized i got the water over everything. I shacked my head looking at the mess later i promised my self, as i stated going up the stares to my bathroom to clean up my paw, i'll clean it up later.. After the struggle of climbing up the stares (Don't ask...) I got to my medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Lets see... i said as i awkward jumped whit one paw on the sink(the cabinet was all ready opened be for i left!) to look for the burn cream and bandages. Shaving cream.. no, deodorant...no, normal bandages.. no. Oh no, please please no, i wined getting of the sink, there was no burn cream or bandages!

UUUGGGG! i growled in anger, how did i not know i don't have burn cream or bandages?! I glanced around the bathroom for a substitute, the only thing close to bandages was toilet paper and i did't find anything close to burn cream. Well this is a fun time i thought as i raped the toilet paper around my paw. I gulped realizing how much it hurt. Well i said out loud looks like i'm not sleeping all day tomorrow or today, and i better cross out the unnoticed part to. I didn't want to, but first thing when i changed i was going to have to buy some burn cream..

Dippers POV: DIPPER! DIPPER! WAKE UP! Mable screamed wale jumping up, and down om bed. Mable! i snapped angry at her it's early! No! she answered back it's only 7:00! and its light out side we can get the supply to trap the wolf thing early, before the crowd gets their! I had to agree that was a pretty god idea. But how are we going to get their? I asked her siting up in my bed. Duh she replied rolling her eyes golf cart..Do you really think theirs going to be a fox trap at the convent store? yes she replied with a smile on her face. ummm i taped my chin thinking of other questions to stay in bed. Come on Dip stick lets go already! I grabbed $20 from my dresser coming! i called and ran out to the golf cart.

TIME SKIP! XP

? POV: I was at the local Gravity Falls covenant store, to get burn cream and bandages. Lucky no one, but the employee was there staring at my hand which was raped in toilet paper, but said nothing. ding a ling! the sound of the door opening filled my ears, so i quickly shoved my hand in my pocket and leaned ageist the shelf of different medicines casually. Who is in the store at this hours i thought nervously, and why? Dipper do you see any fox traps i herd a formal voice ask. OH NO PLEASE GOD NO! i screamed in my head i bit my lip trying to not shout a insult at boy. Mable (the brats sister) her eyes widened when she saw me, D..Dipper she called like she was scared of me. serves her right Dipper skipped around the corner what is it... he trailed of when he saw me. What wrong kid!? I growled i wont bite, just nibble. Robbie! both of the twins said in disgust.

* * *

><p>You like who it is? Are you surprised? What ever you are thinking keep it their for next time! wolf girl out AWWWWWOOOOO! :3<p> 


End file.
